


My Muse, My Constant Muse

by BeautifullyObsessed



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, Benedict Cumberbatch Fandom, British Actor Fandom
Genre: Benedict Cumberbatch - Freeform, My Muse My Constant Muse, My Poetry, Poetry, mayhap bad but written with the best of intentions, poem, the best possible Muse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 06:36:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11572428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifullyObsessed/pseuds/BeautifullyObsessed
Summary: (on the occasion of My Muse's 41st birthday)





	My Muse, My Constant Muse

**Author's Note:**

> (on the occasion of My Muse's 41st birthday)

 

(image removed) 

 

_**My Muse, My Constant Muse** _

  _ **I am forever fixed in his crystal blue gaze.**_

_**Though his eyes are not meant to speak to me,** _

_**They do so all the same.** _

_**I am lost,** _

_**Lost and lonely,** _

_**But his eyes are a beacon.** _

_**A beacon bidding me,** _

_**‘Hide your lonely sorrow,** _

_**Come out and rejoin the world.** _

_**There is wonder and beauty you’ve yet to see,** _

_**To taste,** _

_**To know.** _

_**You are not meant to be forever alone.’** _

_**I would thank him if I could–** _

_**For though I can never touch his unique beautiful,** _

_**And though my days remain quite solitary,** _

_**There’s now some beauty at my fingertips,** _

_**In the words and sentences he inspires me to make.** _


End file.
